Sweet Shop
by Arella1
Summary: "Seeing auras is something I can do easily. Yours is so bright: a happy, sunny yellow with shades of rose throughout. I-I haven't seen someone so alive in a very long time. It's really…really beautiful," Kagome ended on a whisper. Touched, Honey ducked his head until he could meet her eyes. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."


**AN:** I don't know why. Honey's just so cute! Happy New Year! I hope you like this little gift of mine.

* * *

Honey hummed to himself as he ambled through a part of Tokyo he'd never explored. It was a beautiful morning with the city just beginning to truly stir and the sun shining cheerfully down. The only blight was the absence of Bun-Bun-it being a wash day for the beloved bunny. Still, he'd shoulder on manfully and endure, hopefully by finding an undiscovered source of candy. Takashi was still being a bit of a tyrant after the cavity fiasco (which had nothing to do with why Honey was slinking around an unfamiliar section of the city. Really.)

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the distinct sensation of being _watched_ washed over him. Pausing, Honey glanced around and easily found the culprit. Just down from him a particularly lovely girl was staring at him as if frozen, one hand holding a key half-way in the lock of a shop. She was very petite, perhaps only barely taller than he was, with dark wavy hair and extraordinarily blue eyes. When she realized she'd been caught, her pale cheeks tinted a fetching pink. A hesitant smile tipped up the corners of her lips as Honey grinned at her and bounded over.

"Hi!" he greeted, rocking back on his heels as she blinked at his quick approach.

Dropping her head, she tucked her hair behind her ears and shifted in embarrassment. "Hello. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

She was the picture of cuddly-adorable, making Honey shove his hands into his pockets to keep from acting on his impulse. Being without Bun-Bun was exhausting sometimes.

"It was my hair, wasn't it?" he laughed, not offended.

She shocked him by adamantly shaking her head and meeting his eyes. "No, though it _is_ a nice color…I-it was your aura that drew my attention."

Before he could ask, she smiled and finished opening the shop. "I'm Kagome. If you have a minute, I'll see if there isn't something in the shop to make it up to you. I'm not usually such a creeper."

Laughing, Honey nodded and followed her into the shop. When she switched on the light, he froze in awe. He'd stepped into a veritable wonderland of sweets. Candies, pastries, cookies, and cakes all spread out before him in a stunning array of delight. There was even a soda-shop and milkshake bar. It was like someone had reached inside his mind and plucked out his fondest wish. And there, in the middle, was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen offering him his greatest temptation.

A rather embarrassing (somewhat strangled) noise escaped him. It might have been a whimper. If Kagome hadn't glanced over her shoulder and motioned toward one of the barstools with a smile, there was a very real chance that he would have fallen to his knees in reverence.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka," he managed as he looked around with wide eyes, "but everyone calls me 'Honey.' This place is _amazing_!"

Laughing, Kagome donned an apron and tied back her hair before washing her hands. That done, she pulled on a pair of gloves and opened a take-away box.

"Thanks. It belongs to my aunt, but I usually man it for her on weekends and in the afternoons. Do you have a preference?" she asked, motioning to the sweets lining the shelves.

Honey shook his head rapidly. "I _love_ sweets. All kinds! This is like finding my own personal Heaven."

That made Kagome's eyes sparkle as she began filling the box. "I know what you mean. When I finish high school this year, I want to go to culinary school. I hope to take over the shop when I graduate. My aunt says she'll be about ready to retire then."

Perking up, Honey spun to watch her as she moved. "You mean, you've made some of these?"

"Yep. Here, try this," she said after sliding the box to him and pointing out one of the candies.

Plucking it up, Honey smirked at the chocolate dog staring back at him. "It's very cute." Popping it into his mouth, he sighed as rich delicious flavors burst on his tongue. When he'd swallowed and licked all of the chocolate from his lips, he grinned. "And really good."

"That was one of my first recipes," she admitted.

Rooting through the box she'd given him, Honey mentally patted himself on the back for his excellent plan of exploration that morning. He would have never found this place if he hadn't. Glancing to Kagome, he cocked his head to the side as he remembered what she'd said.

"So, you can see auras?" he asked curiously.

A bit of wariness crept into her eyes then and her previously open stance shifted into something almost guarded. Honey gathered she must have been more honest with him than she thought she should have. Putting on his most friendly air, he pulled out one of the little bunny truffles she'd given him.

"Because, that's pretty neat. When I'm sparring, I can sometimes get a feel for a person's ki."

"I…" She began, but trailed off as she seemed to stare at something he couldn't see.

Whatever it was made her relax, however, and had her smiling hesitantly at him. There was also a touch of wistful hope tinged with resignation in her eyes. It was as if she was bracing for something before she straightened her shoulders.

"I was trained as a priestess at the Sunset Shrine," Kagome finally said softly. "Seeing auras is something I can do easily. Yours is so _bright_ : a happy, sunny yellow with shades of rose throughout. I-I haven't seen someone so _alive_ in a very long time. It's really…really beautiful," she ended on a whisper, her eyes on the ground.

Touched, Honey slid to the side and ducked his head so that he could meet her eyes. At the almost visible recoiling he saw in her, he suddenly understood that she _had_ been bracing for something. She was bracing for him to make fun of her and the knowledge lit a fury in him. For her to have that kind of instinctive reaction to telling someone of her abilities, someone must have bullied it into her.

"That's probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever told me," he said sincerely, pleased when her blue eyes cleared. "Can you see everyone's?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. "I have some holy powers, actually."

At his excited interest, Kagome relaxed enough to motion to his hand. Brows furrowed, he nevertheless let her take the appendage. He was shocked when she touched a small cut he had and a spark of pink light flickered under her fingers. When she released him, the wound was gone. Astonished, Honey gaped at her, finding her shyly pleased at his reaction. Again, the urge to cuddle her rose up in him. She was just so adorable.

"That's _fantastic_!" he breathed as his mind began calculating what all that meant. One thing was for certain, he couldn't let Kyoya know about her until the Shadow King actually cared about her on a personal level. Which meant possibly never.

"I bet you're able to saturate the food you make with your powers, can't you?" he declared as he eyed one of his treats eagerly before popping it into his mouth.

Kagome giggled at his display. "Ah, I can't give away all of my secrets. You actually probably have a bit of spiritual sensitivity with how pure you are and your ability to sometimes sense ki."

Swallowing the candy with reluctance, Honey licked his fingers and arched a brow. "Pure?"

Humming her agreement, she fixed one of the displays before drifting back. "Yep. It's nice-someone my own age who still revels in the joy of life."

Watching her as she began getting the shop ready for the day, Honey found himself even more fascinated. "So, you didn't think I was a kid?"

Her brows shot up and her eyes were incredulous when they snapped to his. "Of course not."

She opened her mouth as if to say more, but blushed and decided against it. A slow smile stretched Honey's mouth as he leaned his elbows on the counter.

"I get mistaken for a kid pretty often," he admitted, seeing her blink in confusion. "I'm usually toting around a pink stuffed bunny. Alas, it's wash day for Bun-Bun."

Biting her lip, she was obviously trying to picture that and the glee in her eyes made him chuckle.

"Oh, I suppose-if I couldn't see your aura-you'd be too cute to be taken for your real age," she conceded, a bit skeptically, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Well, it comes in handy sometimes. I'm the Boy Lolita Host in the Ouran High Host Club."

That made her drop the bowl she was pulling from one of the shelves. Scrambling to pick it up, Kagome gripped it to her chest and looked at him cautiously. Honey was on his feet in concern, wondering what had shaken her.

"Are you okay?"

Slowly, she relaxed her hold on the bowl and nodded. Her eyes were pointed in his direction, but he quickly caught on that she was looking at his aura again. What had he'd said to make her skittish enough to check his aura?

"Kagome?"

Setting the bowl in the sink, she blew out a breath and shrugged self-consciously. "Before I turned fifteen, I was at the top of my class. I got sick, though, and so I couldn't take the scholarship exams to get into Ouran that year. Then, I stayed sick so much that Mama pulled me out to homeschool me."

Fixing a soda and placing it in front of him, she gave a faint smile. "I kept up with everything, though. Outside of Ouran, the Host Club has a lot of rumors about it." Her smile pulled up, letting him know she didn't give them credence. "Obviously, the less savory ones can't be true if _you're_ in it, Honey."

He didn't like hearing that people were starting rumors about his friends. Kagome's assertion that she didn't believe them after meeting him, however, made some of his tension fade.

"They're my friends," he told her, his brows together. "We get to hang out with pretty girls and Kyoya occasionally sells something because he can't _not_ spin things to make a profit. But, besides the dress-up Tamaki has a field-day with, that's pretty much it."

Arching a brow, she crossed her arms. "Let me get this straight: you started a club just so that you could talk to girls?"

The heat in his cheeks let him know he was blushing. "Ah, well, Tamaki started it with Kyoya, but…yes?"

Delighted giggles spilled out of her as she shook her head. "Well, props for creativity, but I wouldn't have been able to talk to you that way."

Blush fading, Honey tipped his head to the side. "Why?"

Something sad flashed in her gaze. "Because I don't like wondering if the person I'm talking to is there because they want to be, or because they _have_ to be."

"Oh, well, this is much better, anyways. Takashi has been watching my sweet intake like a hawk since that unfortunate event with a cavity," he changed the subject, realizing something in her past had hurt her and not wanting to poke at the wound.

It worked, because as she finally got down to making the day's sweets, she began asking him all about his friends and his love affair with sugar. The shop was soon filled with laughter as they traded stories and he resumed his consumption of the candy she'd given him.

When customers started trickling in, Honey knew he'd have to leave her to her work. Still, he made certain to buy a large box of goodies to take with him. Kagome had been surprised at his order, but shook her head in amusement when she realized he hadn't been joking about his sugar consumption.

"Here," she said, reaching over to touch his jaw.

Honey stilled as a warmth washed over him, focusing on his mouth. It made him feel lethargic and giddy all at once.

"That should put a halt to any cavity activity for a while," Kagome declared with her blue eyes dancing.

Over the moon at the implication, Honey jerked her into a tight hug. "Thank you!" he exclaimed before setting her on her feet and leaving with a jaunty wave.

Outside, he clutched his hoard and couldn't help but think that he should see how far out of the way Kagome's shop was from his normal school route.

* * *

The first person to notice Honey's distraction was-of course-Mori. Like any normal individual, he simply asked his cousin what the issue was when it persisted for a couple of weeks.

Honey grinned and shoved what looked like a white chocolate cat in his hand. "I've found a new sweet shop and it's _brilliant_!"

Eyeing the treat, Mori could understand why it appealed to Honey. It was almost obnoxiously cute, with a large edible pink bow around its neck. Sighing, he bit into it and felt his eyes widen as the flavors erupted into a fanfare of deliciousness. Honey was smirking at him, one arm around Bun-Bun and one hand still clutching the box of sweets.

"See? Kagome creates magical goodness." He sighed dreamily. "I could live in her shop. But, you should come with me! I'm stopping by there today as I'm almost finished with this box."

Mori wanted to grit his teeth at the enormity of the box and the distinct emptiness of it. There were only two truffles left of what had obviously been a haul large enough to choke an elephant.

"You'll get a cavity again."

Amber eyes sparked with a secret delight as Honey shook his head. "I'm brushing. _And_ flossing. So there."

At his mulish expression, Mori relented. And that was how he was the first of Honey's friends to meet Kagome.

When Honey had bounced in the shop door dragging his cousin, Mori hadn't known what to expect. He certainly hadn't anticipated walking into a place straight out of The Nutcracker. He half-wondered if the Sugar Plum Fairy would flutter out to greet them from behind the large display of lollipops. Instead, a small, ethereal girl peeked around and brightened when she spotted Honey.

"Honey! You can't be finished with that box already!" she scolded, wiping her hands and moving to stand opposite of the blonde boy.

Spinning on one of the stools until he faced Kagome, he grinned and set Bun-Bun on the counter. "I had help this time," he declared, looking at her over his bunny's head.

Looking back, Kagome spotted Mori and gave him a friendly wave. "You must be Takashi. Honey's told me so much about you."

Clearing his throat, Mori slowly sat beside his cousin. " 'Mori' is fine," he told her.

"I'm Kagome," she replied, pulling on a pair of food service gloves. "Honey said you're keeping him on a short leash with his sugar."

Flailing, Honey shook his head. "Don't encourage him, Kagome! I won't be able to come see you!"

Mori blinked as a faint dusting of pink appeared on the apples of the girl's cheeks. Without prompting, she'd already begun making two milkshakes.

"I can't have you running off my favorite customer," she teased to Mori as she recovered and placed a milkshake in front of both of them.

When he tried the beverage, he was surprised to find it to be his and Honey's favorite made perfectly. In fact, he'd never had a better milkshake. It seemed like his problems became a little less daunting with every sip he took.

Turning his eyes to his cousin, he found Honey excitedly chatting to Kagome about a stunt the twins had pulled that afternoon. When she threw back her head and laughed, Honey's eyes lit up.

Hmm…She was cute, sweet, and wearing pink while plying them with sugar. Honey didn't have a chance.

* * *

The next to notice was Haruhi, but only because she found Honey staring despondently at an empty sweet box one afternoon.

"What's wrong, Honey?" she asked, sprawling beside him as the twins wound up Tamaki.

He sighed and shoved the box away. "I'm out of sweets."

Brows drawing together, she glanced from him to the box to his bag. "But, I thought you had a secret stash or something. How can you be _out_?"

Hugging Bun-Bun, he slunk down in his seat. "I do have a back-up supply, but it isn't as good. Sweets from other companies are just…just sub-par once you've had Kagome's."

Mori looked up from what he was doing. "She'll be back tomorrow, Mitsukuni."

Sticking out his lip, Honey sniffled. "Tomorrow _afternoon_. It'll be another whole day before I can see her and restock."

Haruhi frowned. "Why can't you get your candy before then? Does she own a shop or something?"

Raising pitiful eyes, Honey shook his head. "She works in her aunt's shop. Her aunt's sweets aren't as good as Kagome's. Ask Takashi. Even he thinks so."

Surprised, Haruhi turned questioning eyes on the tall Host and found him nodding in agreement.

"Wow. Her candy must be awesome. Can I come?"

The question was out before she'd realized, making her wonder when she'd become so comfortable with the two. Instead of getting upset, they seemed to perk up at that and agreed easily.

The next day, Honey nearly shoved them into his limo as he ordered his driver to go directly to Kagome's. Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Do you even know the name of her shop?"

Honey shrugged. "Sure, but he knows what I mean."

Mori simply smiled when she looked to him. She wasn't expecting them to head to a completely different part of Tokyo and pull up to a shop declaring 'Sweet Dreams.' Following the other two hosts, Haruhi was delighted at the inside of the shop. Looking at Honey, she found him kneeling on a barstool, loudly forbidding Kagome to leave for so long again.

The girl behind the counter who must be Kagome was blushing and laughing at his antics. She practically radiated happiness as Honey settled and declared that he'd missed her.

"And the sweets! You've ruined me for others, Kagome," he told her seriously. "Just sucked the goodness right out of them now that I've had ambrosia."

Kagome patted his cheek and then smiled at Mori. "What about you, Mori? Did you have a nice break from being dragged here every other day?"

Mori's lips tipped up. "I enjoy your sweets, too, Kagome."

Honey shifted so he was sitting and waved Bun-Bun around. "See! You left us to fend for ourselves!"

"For four days," Kagome rolled her eyes. "I told you I had tests. Now, quit being rude. What poor soul did you drag with you?"

Grinning, Honey motioned for Haruhi to join them. She did, feeling self-conscious beside the pretty girl.

"This is Haruhi," Honey introduced.

Kagome's eyes widened and then she stared in bewilderment at the three. "Er, I thought you said only boys were hosts?"

Shock froze Haruhi, but Honey and Mori only shrugged as they accepted the milkshakes Kagome slid them.

"Well, Tamaki will figure it out soon enough, I guess," Honey replied. "It's not like she's hiding it or anything."

Haruhi gaped at them. "What? You guys knew?"

Mori arched a brow at her as Honey looked up in confusion.

"Sure."

Sinking into a seat, Haruhi found herself facing compassionate blue eyes.

"First treat is on the house for Honey's friends," Kagome told her. "What'll it be?"

Still stunned, Haruhi could only manage an inarticulate gurgle. Kagome only patted her hand and moved away. When she returned, she placed the most scrumptious strawberry shortcake Haruhi had ever seen in front of her.

"There. That should do it."

Taking a bite, Haruhi relaxed with a thankful smile. "This is wonderful, Kagome."

The other girl grinned. "Made fresh just a while ago. Honey, I don't have a lot made yet. I haven't been back long enough to do more than make that shortcake and a few other quickies. Auntie's are good, too."

The blonde shook his head. "Nope, yours or nothing, Kagome. We'll wait."

A soft expression flickered over her face then, but only Mori and Haruhi caught it. Savoring the best cake she'd ever had, Haruhi felt the stresses of her life lighten just a bit. When she realized that Honey had left Bun-Bun in the limo, she wondered if it was Kagome's food or her presence that made him feel the same.

* * *

When Kyoya noticed, he naturally sent out his minions to collect data and received a file on Kagome Higurashi within the hour. Honey nearly blew a fuse when he found out.

"You _investigated Kagome_?!" he hissed, the raw fury in the words bringing the activity of his other friends to a stop.

Arching a brow, Kyoya barely looked up from his laptop. "Of course. She comes from a long line of shrine keepers-a very well respected family. Father died in a car accident when she was young, younger brother sitting for the Ouran scholarship exams this summer, eccentric great-aunt owns a confectionary shop that the girl practically runs—"

"Stop!" Honey commanded, slamming his hand on Kyoya's desk. "I didn't ask for that and she doesn't deserve to have her life turned over by you."

Straightening, he leveled a hard, unyielding glare on his friend. "Destroy her file and leave her alone, Kyoya."

Frowning, Kyoya turned and faced the shortest host. "There are things in her file that don't add up. She's got secrets even my best investigators couldn't uncover-especially related to the year after her fifteenth birthday."

Clenching his jaw, Honey took a step forward and got in the other boy's face. "Destroy that file and leave her alone. Everyone has secrets and it isn't your place to go snooping through them."

The room held their breath as the two boys stared each other down. Finally, Kyoya huffed and relented.

"Whatever."

Pulling on a smile, Honey nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The twins were next. They approached the situation in typical style and stalked Honey until he led them to a delightful little shop. Skulking around the front where there were large windows filled with displays, they watched Honey head straight toward a stool, receiving a greeting and a grin from the pretty girl behind the counter.

"Honey's been hiding his best toy," Kaoru tutted with disappointment.

Hikaru eyed the girl as she laughed at something Honey said before setting a milkshake and a slice of cake in front of him.

"Wow, and he's actually taking bites of the cake instead of just devouring it."

The twins looked at each other in dawning comprehension. "We have to meet her!" they declared.

And then they just barged in. Honey froze with a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth as two whirlwinds appeared beside him at the bar. Kagome blinked at the twins' appearance and then chuckled.

"Hikaru and Kaoru?" she asked.

"What have you been telling her, Honey?" Hikaru drawled, studying the girl intently and finding her to be all kinds of cute.

Honey frowned at them. "Did you guys follow me?"

"Of course," Kaoru sniffed. "How else were we going to find out why you're so distracted lately? And I can definitely appreciate the distraction. Can't you, Hikaru?"

Holding his hand behind Honey's back, Hikaru nodded emphatically. "She's lovely."

Wrinkling her nose, Kagome plonked a slice of pie in front of Kaoru and a piece of peanut butter fudge in front of Hikaru.

"If you start hinting at the incest thing, I'll puke on you," she stated with crossed arms. "I have a brother and let me just say _eww_."

Snorting a laugh, Honey watched as the twins stared at her in surprise and then bewilderment at the sweets.

"Are you plying us with bribes?"

She smirked. "I'm feeding you the first taste free to get you hooked. Besides, kitsune magic doesn't work on me," she winked, turning back to the candy she'd been dipping.

They poked at the sweets they'd been given and then looked at Honey.

"She's right. Once you eat her sweets, you won't want to go back to anything else."

Kagome saw them still eyeing their plates skeptically and so whipped them up Coke floats in short order. In the face of such temptation, they succumbed and discovered that Honey's warning had been true. When she then helped them perfect a prank they'd been thinking about pulling on Kyoya, they were won over.

Honey shook his head when they left. "You know that they'll be in here all the time wanting your attention, now that you've proven to be a willing accomplice, right?"

She laughed and took his empty plate and fork to be washed. "You'll just have to come rescue me from the treacherous clutches of such devilry."

Face heating, he rolled his drink between his hands. "I can do that."

Glancing to him out of the corner of her eyes, she nodded once. "Good."

* * *

Alas, but it was Tamaki that realized it last. Even then it was only because of the sheer obviousness and the fact that Honey had arranged for Kagome to deliver the club's snacks for the day. The president of the club was bewildered when the doll-like girl walked in to pleasant greetings and cries of 'Kagome' from nearly all of the hosts. The girl grinned at everyone, gratefully passing off her boxes to the twins and Mori when they came to help her.

"Thanks, guys," she said, blowing out a breath. "I don't even want to know why your club needs so many sweets for one afternoon."

Haruhi smirked. "One box is for the club-the others are for Honey."

Honey blushed and waved his hands when Kagome arched a brow at him. "Not really! Kyoya is expecting a big turn out since he's going to be having a silent auction later."

Reaching out, she touched his jaw, making him still and smile bashfully.

"Still no cavities?"

"Nope. And I'd come to see you for that alone, even if you weren't so pretty!" He declared, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Tamaki paused in his stride as the girl laughed and produced a small box tied with a vibrant yellow bow. Honey's eyes lit up when she passed it to him.

"For your critique," she told him. "I've tried a couple of new recipes."

Blinking as he felt Kyoya come up to his elbow, Tamaki glanced to the 'Mother' of the group. "Did Honey get a girlfriend?"

Sighing, Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "No. That's the girl that runs his favorite sweet shop."

As the twins sandwiched Kagome, their arms going around her while they flirted, Honey frowned slightly. Kagome skillfully extracted herself, rolling her eyes at the twins' antics and shooing them off. Grinning, they blew her kisses and went back to decorating the room.

"It really wouldn't surprise me a bit if they _did_ have a touch of kitsune in their lineage," Kagome said, her face full of amused exasperation.

Honey chuckled as Haruhi squawked at being roped into the two boys' project. "I don't think it'd surprise anyone." Looking at her sideways, he stuck his free hand in his pocket. "Are you off work yet?"

"Yep. Your delivery was last on my list. Auntie is closing the shop this afternoon."

"Great! You can stay for a while, then," Honey insisted, spinning to her excitedly.

Shifting awkwardly, Kagome smiled thinly and shook her head. "Ah, I don't attend Ouran, Honey, and I'm not looking to buy anything. I'll just catch you later."

"Nonsense!" Tamaki interjected, bounding over to the two and smoothly kissing Kagome's hand. "Beautiful ladies are always welcome in the Host Club."

Snatching back her hand, Kagome retreated a couple of steps. "Th-thank you, but my mother is expecting me." Clearing her throat, she nodded to Honey, Mori and Haruhi as the latter escaped the twins. "I'll see you around. I hope your auction goes well."

Then, she practically fled the room. Rubbing the back of his head, Tamaki looked at Haruhi in bewilderment.

"Was it something I said?"

Haruhi huffed and crossed her arms. "She only knows a couple of us here and she's not going to buy anything at the auction. She'd feel awkward." Her eyes narrowed at Honey, taking him aback. "And I know I certainly wouldn't want to watch my crush being fawned over by groupies."

Honey's brows furrowed as he clutched his gift. "Kagome likes Takashi?" he asked stiffly, confused when his cousin rolled his eyes.

"Mitsukuni, _I_ am not her favorite customer," he stated seriously. "She didn't bring _me_ a special box of treats today, did she?"

Looking at the box Kagome had given him, Honey blushed even as a pleased smile pulled at his mouth. "Kagome always slips me her latest recipes."

Kyoya shook his head. "Honey, that girl is besotted with you. You're being cruel by stringing her along."

Good mood fleeing, Honey straightened and eyed his friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, though she's from a well-respected family, she has nothing of value to bring to the table besides that. Letting her think she has a chance with you is crueler than even _I_ am."

Scowling, Honey clenched his free hand before pointing at Kyoya. "Just because _you_ don't see her value doesn't mean she is lacking, Kyoya. There is nothing wrong with Kagome."

Spinning, he stormed out of the room. Tamaki clapped his hands delightedly before shaking Kyoya's arm.

"You knew exactly how he'd take that, didn't you?"

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya smirked, making Haruhi's anger recede.

"Wait, you _tricked_ him into going after her?" she exclaimed.

Kyoya shrugged. "As I said, she is from a family that is highly respected, though poor. And Honey is half in love with her already."

Giggling, Haruhi covered her mouth and glanced to Mori. "So, should we follow? Or do you think he'll punk out?"

One side of Mori's mouth pulled up as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Kagome has a vicious temper."

Wincing at some remembered event, Haruhi nodded. Tamaki pouted, having wanted to see how things turned out first hand.

* * *

"Kagome!" Honey called, racing after her as she exited the building.

Glancing in confusion over her shoulder, she paused when she spotted him waving her down. "Honey?"

Panting, he came up beside her and then dragged her around the side of the school where there were much fewer people.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as he caught his breath and tugged down his jacket.

"Yes! I just…I just wanted to make sure Tamaki didn't make you uncomfortable or anything. He's actually got the biggest heart. He wouldn't have done it on purpose."

Softening, she smiled and shook her head. "No, though I'm not big on being kissed by strangers, hand or not."

Relaxing, he bit his lip and stared into her kind eyes that seemed to always burn with an inner fire. "What about a friend then?" he blurted.

She blinked and then shuffled her feet as red suffused her cheeks. "On-on my hand?" she stuttered.

Amber eyes alight with something more than friendship, Honey daringly took her hand and tugged her closer. "I-I'm going to be the head of my clan one day. It's a lot of pressure and some of the family thought it'd be too much for me with how small I am."

Frowning at the abrupt change of topic, Kagome laced their fingers and objected, "But, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met! Who cares what size you are?" Then, she dropped her eyes in embarrassment. "Besides, I _like_ your size."

That made him beam and step until he was nearly pressed against her. With her in flats and him in his dress shoes, they were the same height. He could feel her soft breaths and the heat radiating from her, making him just want to hold her. This close and he could smell the sugar-sweet aroma clinging to her skin and hair. It made his mouth water.

"They got over themselves. I was just telling you because…because my position doesn't allow me to date casually. It's almost like a job interview."

Meeting his gaze, Kagome licked her lips, making his breathing deepen at the innocently erotic action. "Are you taking applications, then?" she breathed, hope twinkling in her eyes.

A wicked smirk crept across his face. "Just one. I'm not a stranger and it's not your hand I want to kiss right now, Kagome."

At the exhilaration that transformed her expression, he tipped his head to the side and brought his mouth to hers. She let out a small sigh and leaned into him as he coaxed her through the gentle-almost chaste kiss. It made his insides melt into a puddle of gooey mush and prompted him to gather her to his chest tightly. Far from protesting, Kagome took the opportunity to slide her hands into his hair. That made him nearly purr in pleasure.

Drawing away, he was absurdly pleased at her dark eyes and the promise they held. Kissing her forehead, he watched as her blush erupted on her face and travelled down her neck.

"You're in for it now," he whispered. "Now you _have_ to be my girlfriend."

Following the direction he'd indicated, Kagome saw the host club nearly hanging out of one of the upper story windows, blatantly eavesdropping. When they realized they'd been caught, they erupted into cheers and wolf whistles. Laughing incredulously, Kagome gripped Honey's uniform, unwilling to leave the circle of his arms.

"I think I'd like that," she agreed, her attention returning to him. Giggling, she reached over and ran her fingers along something he couldn't see. Whatever it was, however, sent a burst of incredible joy and goodness through him.

"This spiral of pink in your aura…you didn't have that before you met me," she told him quietly. "It's like a little piece of Kagome you carry with you."

Now having no reason to hold back, Honey cuddled her, placing a loud kiss on her cheek. "You are so _cute!_ "

Laughing gaily, she snuggled into his embrace and wondered how in the world she'd ever be able to explain time traveling to her new boyfriend. Because as he suddenly swept her up and bounded back into the school, Kagome was struck with the notion that maybe…for the first time since the well closed for good…maybe she really was home.

And maybe that home was as easy as letting herself take a chance on a boy whose aura now radiated with his affection for her. A boy who brought her more happiness than sorrow, who lightened up her world with just his smile.

When he was chattering excitedly about his friends and the theme they were going for that afternoon, Kagome couldn't help but lean over and press a kiss to his cheek. Halting his spiel, Honey turned smiling, confused eyes to her.

"What was that for? So I can do it again."

Grinning, she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just because you're Honey and I could."

Pleased, he nodded and the two sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company as the club behind them wilted at getting no more than that innocent display of affection.

"They're sickeningly sweet," Hikaru declared with a wrinkled nose.

Mori glanced to him. "It's Mitsukuni and Kagome. What did you expect?"

Haruhi sighed in happiness. "I think it's _wonderful_."

Tamaki was sobbing in the background to a disinterested Kyoya. "Our boy's all grown up, Mommy!"

Kagome smirked. " 'Mommy?' "

Honey just giggled and shook his head. "You really don't want to know."

But, she found out, becoming good friends will all of the hosts-even Kyoya. Honey doted on her, courting her with all the determination and sweetness he possessed. By the time the well flared one last time in invitation, Kagome was very much in love with him.

Honey happened to be at the shrine the day the well flared, prompting Kagome to spill her long-kept secret as he could actually feel the power. She showed him the pictures she'd taken on her journey and then brought him to the well house where blue light was calling to them.

Swallowing thickly, Honey forced himself to meet her eyes. "Are-are you going back?" he whispered.

A few tears slipped down Kagome's face as she ran her hand lightly over the lip of the well. "It's a one-way ticket this time, I can feel it. If I go back, I'll be stuck there."

Taking her hand, Honey laced their fingers and shook his head. "Stay, Kagome. I…I just found you. It's not enough time."

Blinking rapidly, she clenched her jaw, obviously torn between the worlds. After a long pause, she shuddered and slowly released the well. Staring into Honey's desperate, pleading eyes, Kagome made her decision.

"You're right, it's not enough time. I want more," she admitted wetly.

With one last flare, the power of the well died forever. Absolute relief slammed into Honey with such force he shook with it. Gathering Kagome to him, he pressed kisses into her hair and just _held_ her. She returned the embrace just as fiercely, feeling the rightness of her choice settle in her heart.

Pulling back after the edge of his panic had died, Honey smiled at Kagome. "This isn't what I imagined, but…"

He dropped to one knee and pulled out the most perfect ring Kagome had ever seen. "Kagome Higurashi, will you let me spend the rest of my life with you?"

Flabbergasted, Kagome sobbed and nodded, falling to her knees in front of him. Honey beamed and wiped her eyes before sliding the ring onto her finger. Then, he pressed a kiss to it before dragging her mouth to his and kissing her until she was moaning for him.

Unseen behind them, a group of friends watched with satisfaction.

"Feh, I still say you should have left them alone," Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms. "Short-stuff would have found her eventually."

Shippo glared at him from Miroku's shoulder. "You just wanted her to come back to us, regardless of her best interests."

Inuyasha shrugged. "She would have been happy in the past."

"But, not like this," Sango pointed out as Honey pulled back to share a joyous smile with Kagome. "Miroku did them a favor by nudging Honey out of the house that day."

The monk grinned and sighed happily at the sight of his heart-sister's fortune. "She needs someone like him and he needs someone just like her. They're adorable together."

As Honey pulled Kagome into his lap and began kissing her in earnest, Sango blinked in surprise.

"Oh, perhaps we should go."

Inuyasha turned faintly green when Kagome called Honey's name after his hands had disappeared under her top.

"I'm gonna be sick. She's my best friend."

Miroku smirked and opened his mouth to retort before he was whacked in the head. Kaede tutted at them and shooed them away. Nodding in satisfaction, she disappeared after them. They'd watched over Kagome since their deaths. The girl could use some time to herself.

Feeling Kagome roll her hips into his and gasp out his name, Honey sent up a grateful prayer that he'd taken that detour to her shop so long ago. It'd turned out sweeter than even _he_ could imagine.


End file.
